


Blood On My Hands, Death On Your Soul

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Another warning, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Heavy Angst, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Rhodey would protect Tony from anyone.Including himself.





	Blood On My Hands, Death On Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt on Tumblr "Would you ever write a dark!Tony AU with no happy ending, where Rhodey has to kill Tony to stop him?"   
> And yes, yes I would.

“It’s over.” Rhodey said, slowly lowering Tony to the ground.

“You know, I didn’t expect you.” Tony said, blood staining his face as he gasped. “You’re the last. I…don’t know why that is.”

“You should have talked to me.” Rhodey said. The last of the nanobots lost power, clattering off Tony’s skin and onto the ground.

Like he was melting.

“Why didn’t you talk to me dammit.”

“You’re too good for this honey bear.” Tony said, a ghost of a smile on his face. “You would have-“ he heaved, blood rising up to choke him. He pressed a hand to his chest on instinct, fingers catching on the hole in his chest. The reactor was already being flown away, rattling around in the War Machine armour. “Would have talked me down. The world didn’t have time to do it the right way.”

“And this was better?” Rhodey said, staring up at the destruction. At the world on fire. “All these people dead?”

“Oh honey bear, they weren’t people anymore.” Tony said sympathetically, gently. “What I gave them was mercy.”

“Death isn’t mercy.” There was blood everywhere. “You knew that once.”

“Maybe so.” Tony said, eyes fluttering shut. “But it’s too late now.”

His breathing was weak, raspy. His heart unable to work without something helping it.

Sometimes, Rhodey wondered, if that was the beginning of the end.

Rhodey stared up, at the burning buildings and the faint wail of sirens.

He didn’t move for hours.


End file.
